


With You

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Barely lol, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Talbert fic for @shiftyspirits/@prettyface_lonelyheart





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s your name?” The soldier whispers.  
“Aria.” She says, smiling down at him while looking over his wounds. “What happened to you, Talbert?” Aria asks, reading his nametag.  
“I was stabbed.”  
“Well I can see that much.” Aria laughs, checking under the gauze.  
“I went out to check the lines, one of the men who were supposed to be watching fell asleep and I went to wake him up and he thought I looked was a Kraut, so he stabbed me with his bayonet.”  
“Oh, so no purple heart for you, hmm?” Aria chuckles, addressing his wounds.  
“Doesn’t matter too much to me.” He shrugs, wincing slightly as Aria begins to clean his wounds. He was lucky that the bayonet didn’t hit any vital organs.  
“This may hurt.” She says as she dabs alcohol against the wound. Floyd wants to make a noise, but he wants to impress Aria more.  
“Doesn’t hurt at all.”  
\--  
“What are you doing?” Aria yells, running to catch up to Floyd. She was holding her hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun. The grass around the aid station had grown high, almost up to her knee and it caught on her long dress as she ran through the field.  
“Going for a walk.” He says, an arm clutching his still-sore abdomen. He was going towards the river on the far side of the field, not slowing at all.  
“You should really be resting.” Aria said, grabbing his arm and attempting to turn him back around. Floyd just keeps walking.  
“Sergeant Talbert!” She shouts. They had become friends over the time that Floyd has been at the aid station. They’d talked for hours every day, especially on the slow days where nobody new came in. She’d pull up a chair next to his bed and laugh along to his stories and jokes.  
“Fuck, Aria, I can’t be in there anymore!” He shouts, stopping in his tracks.  
“What do you mean?” She questions.  
Floyd opens his mouth to explain, but then shakes his head and starts walking again.  
“Talbert, talk to me! Floyd, please!”  
Floyd turns around to face Aria. “It’s horrible. I can’t, I can’t stand seeing… anymore.”  
Aria puts a hand on his cheek as Floyd closes his eyes, holding his tears in. “Hey, I know it’s hard seeing guys messed up like that. But you can’t let it get to you, okay? Its horrible what happened to those men, it's horrible that any of this happened.”  
Aria never expected to see someone who appeared as strong and put-together as Talbert get emotional like this, but it just showed how very human he is. Aria wraps her arms around Floyd’s shoulders, giving him a tight hug. Floyd holds her close, dropping his head to to her shoulder.  
Aria can feel a tear fall onto her shoulder. She rubs a hand up and down Floyd’s back, whispering calming words into his ear.  
“I’m sorry.” Talbert says, straightening up and letting go of her.  
“Do not apologize.” Aria says, shaking her head. “Never apologize for showing emotion, okay?”  
Floyd nods, “Thank you.”  
\--  
“You’re leaving?” Aria says.  
Floyd jumps, not expecting to see her waiting by the door to the aid station. He was leaving with the cover of night, to go back to his company.  
“Aria.” Floyd says with a smile, dropping his bag and walking over to the bench she was sitting on. Aria stands up, a sad smile on her face.  
“You were going to leave without saying goodbye?” She questions.  
“I was going to find you before I left.” Floyd explains, putting his hands on her waist. Aria was sad that their time together was coming to an end, but she knew this was bound to happen. As much as she wanted him to stay, and as much as he wanted to stay with her, they both knew that Floyd had to leave.  
“Can I kiss you?” Floyd asks.  
Aria is taken slightly aback, but she nods, tilting her head up and closing her eyes as Floyd lightly ghosts his lips over hers before pressing them tightly together. Aria rests her hands against Floyd’s broad chest, her heart beating fast.  
Floyd wants to keep kissing her, but he knows that if he keeps going he won’t be able to stop. He pulls away with a sudden breath. Aria stands still, eyes still closed, lips slightly parted and wet.  
Floyd smiles at her face, leaning in to press another quick kiss to her lips. Aria smiles, hugging Floyd.  
“I’ll write you.” He promises, “I’ll find you after the war.”  
Aria nods, “New York City.”  
“New York City.”  
\--  
Aria glances around the dock nervously, trying to catch a glimpse of Talbert. Aria finds a bench and climbs on top of it to look around. Everyone was crowding around and trying to find their loved one's. Aria had been back in New York for almost two weeks, and even though Floyd had sent her a letter and told her that they were coming back, she was still nervous that something had happened to him.  
“Tab!” Aria yells as she catches sight of his beaming smile. She jumps off of the bench and weaves through the crowd. They finally reach each other, bodies and lips crashing together.  
Floyd spins her around, smiling against her lips that he missed so much. Floyd licks her bottom lip before biting and tugging at it. Normally, Aria would be ashamed of the amount of PDA they were showing, but they were rather tame in comparison to some of the other couples reuniting.  
Aria pulls away and rests her forehead against Talberts, looking into his eyes. “I’ve missed you.”  
Talbert leans forward and catches her lips again.  
\--  
“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Talbert says, admiring Aria finally out of her nurse uniform. They had gone back to Aria’s hotel room she was staying in to change for the dinner tonight being thrown for the returning soldiers.  
“I want to.” Aria smiles, smoothing the front of her dress while looking into the mirror. Floyd comes up behind her and presses himself against her back, pushing her hair to the side and kissing her neck.  
“We’re never going to get out of here if you start doing that.” Aria chuckles, pulling away from Floyd. Floyd groans but knows that she’s speaking the truth.  
They take a taxi to the restaurant, which was located in a very fancy hotel. It had only been a couple weeks since Aria has seen any of her other nurse friends. She hopes at least one of them will be there.  
“This is so fancy.” Aria whispers as they step into the grand ballroom. She looks around the room, admiring the beautiful paintings and expensive looking chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling.  
“Nothing but the best for the soldiers.” A man in a waiter uniform standing closeby replies. “Do you need assistance finding your table?”  
“We got it, thank you.” Talbert says, placing a hand on Aria’s back and leading her towards their table, number 19, which was right next to the dance floor.  
“Are any men from your company here?” Aria asks, sitting down in the seat that Floyd had pulled out for her.  
“I know some are meant to be here. I know Luz for sure.”  
Talbert had talked about Luz in his letters to Aria, about him being a really good friend and always bringing the moral of the other boys up. Aria loved hearing about Talbert’s experiences in the war. He described it without glorification of the violence, describing what it really was like perfectly.  
“Hey! Speaking of Luz!” Talbert says, standing up as George Luz approaches. Talbert shakes his hand and clasps a hand on his shoulder. Aria also shakes Luz’s hand.  
Aria loves Luz, as everyone does. She laughed along with everyone else at their table throughout the whole dinner. As someone came up to give a short speech before they were able to roam around the room, Talbert places a hand on Aria’s knee. Aria gasps slightly, eyes going wide.  
Floyd notices her reaction, taking a sip of his beer and moving his hand up slightly, keeping it above her dress. Aria blushes at the eye contact, getting lost in Floyd’s eyes.  
Talbert squeezes her thigh gently before turning his attention back to the speaker. They finish speaking and everyone stands up to clap. Aria spots one of her nurse friends from across the room and waves.  
“Hey, Tab, I’ll be right back.” She says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. As she is walking towards her friend she hears Luz comment on her, saying how he had no clue how Talbert managed to get her.  
Aria reaches her friend and gives her a big hug. “Is that the Floyd you were talking about?” She asks, eyeing up Talbert.  
“Yes.” Aria nods, admiring her man from across the room.  
“Gosh! I know you said he was hot, but I didn’t think he was THAT hot.” She says with a chuckle.  
Aria also laughs, before asking her about her fiance, who was also there. Eventually, Talbert started to make his way through the crowd to Aria.  
“He’s even cuter up close.” Aria’s friend whispers as he reaches them.  
“He’s mine.” Aria reminds her friend with a sly smile, letting Talbert wrap an arm around her middle, before introducing him to her friend. They talk for a few more minutes before it ends up just being her and Talbert.  
“Wanna get out of here?” He whispers into her ear, pulling Aria even closer.  
Aria nods, feeling her heartbeat increase as they say goodbye to their friends, excited but mostly nervous about what was about to happen. Everything was moving fast, and Aria felt like it took seconds for them to make it back to her hotel room.  
“You’re beautiful.” Talbert says, sitting down on the best. Aria blushes, standing in between his legs and leaning down to kiss him.  
“I love you.” She whispers against his lips.  
“I love you, too. So much.” He says, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her down so she is sitting on his lap.  
Aria giggles, hiding her head in his shoulder. Talbert pulls down on the zipper of her dress. “Is this okay?”  
Aria nods, letting this dress fall off her shoulders. It pools around her waist so she stands up, letting it drop to the floor before stepping out and sitting back down on Floyd’s lap.  
Floyd unashamedly looks her up and down, admiring her body. “Perfect.” He says in a whisper, kissing Aria on the lips. She blushes, wanting to cover up, but resisting the urge, instead she starts to unbutton Floyd’s shirt.  
Talbert lets her take off his dress shirt, throwing it across the room once its off. Aria smiles at Floyd’s bare upper body, running her hands around his shoulders and chest, before traveling lower, undoing his pants. She stands up and lets Talbert pull his pants off, leaving them both in just their underwear.  
“I’m nervous.” Aria blurts out.  
Talbert nods, taking her hands in his. “Do you still want this? Because if you don’t, I don’t mind.”  
Aria shakes her head “I want this… I’m just nervous.”  
Talbert smiles, kissing her passionately, leading her to lay back down on the bed. He makes sure she is comfortable with her head resting against the pillows before letting his attention travel lower. He starts gently massaging her breasts. Aria lets out a quiet mewl, encouraging Floyd.  
He reaches underneath her and unclips her bra, slowly pulling it away. Aria instinctively covers herself up. Floyd kisses her, licking along her bottom lip. “Can I see, baby?” He asks against her lips.  
Aria slowly moves her arms away. Floyd smiles, kissing down her chest. Aria lets out a moan as his mouth connects to her breast, arching up against him.  
Floyd licks around her nipple, tugging at it slightly with his teeth. Aria moves her hands to his hair, tugging slightly. Floyd moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.  
“You’re perfect.” Floyd whispers, kissing down her stomach. Aria tugs on his hair again, and pulls him up and into a kiss. Aria flips him over so he is on the bottom, sitting on his waist.  
Floyd smiles up at her, admiring how gorgeous she looked, topless and hair a mess. She leans down to kiss his shoulders and chest.  
“Little lower there, love.” Floyd says with a sly smile. Aria blushes and moves down, rubbing a hand over the front of his underwear, feeling him twitch inside his pants.  
“Oh, god.” Floyd moans, throwing his head back as she continues to stroke him. Aria begins to pull his underwear down.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Floyd says, lifting his hips up so she can take his underwear off.  
“I want to.” Aria nods, wrapping a hand around Floyd’s cock. She slowly moves up and down, watching Floyd’s face as he moans, squeezing his eyes shut. Aria smiles, knowing that she was the source of his pleasure.  
“I could get used to this.” Floyd laughs, thrusting up into her hand. Aria blushes, working her hand slightly faster.  
“Your turn.” Floyd says, pulling her hand away and sitting up, kissing her on the lips. Talbert runs his hands through her hair, holding her in close.  
Aria smiles against his lips, letting Talbert pick her up and position her on the bed. Floyd stands up and grabs his pants off the floor, reaching into his pocket and grabbing out a condom.  
“You had that on you?” Aria asks with a laugh, shimmying out of her underwear. Floyd positions himself in between her legs.  
“Gotta be prepared.” Floyd says with a smile, “Are you ready?”  
Aria nods, taking a deep breath to calm down as Floyd slowly begins to push in, letting Aria adjust to his length. Aria groans as Floyd pushes all the way inside, holding still before pulling back out and then back in.  
“Floyd.” Aria moans, reaching out and putting her hands on his shoulders. Floyd begins to move faster, pulling almost completely out before slamming.  
“Touch me.” Aria says. Floyd obliges, reaching down to rub her clit with one hand.  
“Can I go faster?” Floyd asks, kissing her neck. Aria nods, wrapping a leg around Floyd’s waist. Floyd leans down and whispers sweet nothings in her ear.  
“Close.” Floyd states, becoming breathless. Aria nods in agreement, letting out a curse word.  
Floyd lifts Aria’s legs up over his shoulders to get a different angle, rubbing her clit again as he feels her walls start to tighten around him.  
“Fuck! Floyd!” Aria yells, feeling her orgasm wash over her. Floyd gasps as Aria twitches and clenches are him, also letting his orgasm take over. Floyd groans and lets his eyes flutter shut, releasing himself inside of Aria.  
Floyd lets his heart rate slow back down and then slowly pulls out. Aria grunts as she is left empty. Floyd pulls the condom off and tosses it into the trash bin and lays back down next to Aria.  
“That was amazing.” He says with a smile, kissing her temple. Aria nods sleepily, snuggling close to Talbert.  
“I could definitely get used to that.” Floyd says with a chuckle, pausing for a while before continuing “You would love Indiana.”  
Aria nods sleepily, pressing multiple kisses to Floyd’s arm.  
“Would you… consider coming there? With me?”  
“Like… with you?” Aria asks, suddenly very awake.  
“Yeah, start a life together.”  
Aria looks up, “I would love that.” She smiles, kissing him on the lips.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @shiftyspirits/@prettyface_lonelyheart indulges me in my lipton obsession, so here i am, returning the favor (aka just dirty smut)

Aria smiles tiredly, resting her head on Floyd’s shoulder. Floyd puts an arm around Aria’s shoulders, rubbing her arm gently. Aria lets out a soft sigh, closing her eyes and settling into Floyd’s comforting touch.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, babe.” Floyd chuckles, squeezing her shoulder tightly, playing with the lace material of her dress. Aria reluctantly sits up straight in her chair, pouting at Floyd. Floyd rolls his eyes, leaning forward and kissing Aria gently, barely touching his lips to hers, making her whine and lean forward, seeking more.

“Haven’t you two kissed enough?” Floyd mother questions, hitting his shoulder with the back of her hand. Floyd jumps, forgetting that it wasn’t just Aria and himself in the room, but around a hundred guests.

“Mom!” Floyd groans “We just got married two hours ago! Let us kiss!” 

“The reception ends in fifteen minutes.” Aria reminds Floyd, resting a hand on his thigh. Floyd lets out an over exaggerated groan, making Aria giggle. Despite there only technically being fifteen minutes left, it was closer to an hour by the time Aria and Floyd got back to their hotel room. 

“I’m exhausted.” Aria sighs, flopping down on the bed with her wedding dress still on. Floyd lays down next to her, with a tired smile on his face. 

“Aren’t we going to consummate the marriage?” He winks, landing a cheeky slap on Aria’s behind.

Aria groans, closing her eyes. “How are you not exhausted?”

“I am, I just want you.” Floyd chuckles, leaning in and pressing light kisses all along Aria’s neck. Aria sighs and leans into Floyd’s gentle touch. 

“Or we could cuddle tonight and consummate in the morning. When we’re not literally falling asleep.” Aria suggests. Floyd nods happily, he was incredibly tired. He didn’t want to wimp out in front of Aria, so he was thankful for her suggestion. Floyd gets out of bed, carefully taking off his dress uniform and hanging it up before turning his attention to Aria. Floyd carefully undoes the back of her dress, which was a maze of zippers, buttons, and ties.

“Need help back there?” Aria teases.

“Uhhh… I think I got it.” Floyd says, biting his lip. He finally pulls one last string and the dress goes slack. Aria lowers it off of her body, revealing her lacy, light pink lingerie. Floyd groans, pulling at the thin fabric. Aria grabs her silk slip off the chair and eases it over her shoulders. Floyd suddenly picks up Aria, making her shout. Floyd carries her to the bed, setting her down gently.

Aria rolls her eyes, “I love you.”

Floyd gets into bed next to Aria, clicking the lamp off. Floyd takes Aria into his arms, and she lays her head on his bare chest. Floyd kisses the top of Aria’s head, wishing her a goodnight. It takes Aria seconds until she falls asleep. Floyd feels her breathing slow down and body go slack against his. Floyd always made sure Aria was asleep before he fell asleep. It was a habit that he picked up when they were staying in the hotel in New York and Floyd kept it up once they moved back to Indiana together.

\--

Aria’s dreams end up with someone between her thighs, rubbing her clit gently over her underwear. Aria moans in her sleep and shifts, and that's when she realizes she isn’t dreaming. She picks her head up and planted between her thighs is Floyd. 

“Wondering when you’d wake up.” Floyd smirks, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin above of underwear. Her slip was pushed up around her stomach. Aria reaches down and runs a hand through Floyd’s hair. Floyd continues to kiss Aria’s stomach before moving lower, kissing over her underwear. Aria moans as his lips graze over her clit. 

Floyd, hearing him moan, tugs her underwear to the side. Aria moans as she is exposed to the cold air. Floyd pressing his tongue against Aria’s clit. Aria’s hands tighten in Floyd’s hair. Floyd buries his face in between Aria’s thighs, wrapping his lips around Aria’s clit and sucking. 

Aria arches her back, pushing her hips down against Floyd’s face. Floyd flicks his tongue over Aria’s clit, repeating the motion. Aria squeezes her thighs together. 

Floyd pulls away, “Be a good girl.” Aria spreads her thighs again, and Floyd pushes her thighs down, keeping her legs spread. Floyd leans back in, pressing his tongue against Aria’s tight hole. He teases her entrance, but doesn’t actually enter her. 

“Oh, Daddy, please.” Aria moans, tightly grabbing Floyd’s hair with one hand and gripping the bedsheets with another. Floyd moans against Aria, hearing the name that she called him. His moan vibrates around Aria. 

He finally complies, pushing his tongue into her entrance. Aria gasps, eyes rolling back into her head as she finally gets the stimulation she needed. Floyd pushes his tongue in and out of Aria, bring a hand to her clit and rubbing it quickly. 

“Close.” Aria whimpers. Floyd doesn’t let up, making Aria’s legs begin to shake. Floyd moves his tongue in and out faster. Aria lets out a shout as she comes, her eyes rolled, bark arched, as muscles clenched. Aria rolls her hips through her orgasm, seeing stars as she rides out her orgasm against Floyd's tongue.

Floyd pulls away, wiping the wetness on his face onto the bed sheet. Aria is still breathing heavily when Floyd moves to lay next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her center. Aria rolls into Floyd, pressing her hands against his chest.

“It’s time I repay you, Daddy.” Aria says, pressing a hard kiss to Floyd’s lips. Floyd smiles against Aria’s lips, pulling her on top of him. Aria sits up, knees on either side of Floyd’s waist. She quickly pulls her slip off, leaving only her lacy lingerie clingy to her body. Floyd grabs her waist, pulling her back down into another kiss. Aria bites Floyd’s bottom lip, tugging on it before moving on to his jaw. She presses kisses all over his jaw and down his throat, sucking on the spot that makes him moan. Aria runs his hand down his chest, feeling his body against hers. 

Aria tugs on his underwear, moving down to kiss the bareskin. Floyd lifts his hips, letting Aria tug his underwear down. Aria pulls it down his legs, and Floyd kicks it the rest of the way off and onto the floor. Aria wraps a hand around the base of Floyd’s cock, making him moan. 

Aria moves her hand up and down, spreading his precome down his cock. Aria presses a kiss to the tip of Floyd’s cock. Floyd groans and bucks his hips up. Aria lets go of Floyd’s cock, climbing on top of him, pulling her underwear to the side and lowering herself down onto him. Floyd groans, grabbing Aria’s hips as she slowly sinks down. Once she is completely seated down, Aria slowly lifts herself back up and then down again. 

Floyd is aching to move, but he knows he has to let Aria adjust. Aria begins to move quicker, and Floyd helps her movements, lifting her hips up and then pulling her back down, thrusting his hips up at the same time. Aria is a wreck on top of him, moaning and cursing. 

“Good girl.” Floyd says, bucking his hips up. Aria moans at the praise, moving her hands to press against Floyd’s abdomen, to give her more control. Aria rolls her hips, leaning down and pressing her fingers against her clit. She rubs quickly to match the bounces, until Floyd suddenly picks Aria up, turning over so she is laying against the bed. Aria moans as Floyd moves himself in and out at a sickening pace. She grabs at the bedsheet as Floyd takes her.

“Oh, Daddy, please.” Aria moans. 

Floyd leans down and kisses her, “I’m close.” He says hoarsely, pulling her legs around his waist. The angle is perfect, allowing Floyd to hit Aria’s sensitive spot with every thrust. Aria lifts her hips, screaming out as Floyd connects a hand to her clit. 

“You’re such a good, girl.” Floyd says. Aria clenches around Floyd’s cock. He gasps out, squeezing his eyes shut and releasing inside of Aria. Aria moans as she feels him come inside of her. Floyd continues moving his hand. Aria is panting, closing her eyes shut tight as she feels her orgasm approaching. Aria is lost in the pleasure. Floyd flicks her clit and she comes, screaming moaning, and cursing. Aria swears she sees stars, blinking until her glazed over eyes are back into focus. Floyd is right in front of her, kissing her gently. Aria kisses back, groaning as Floyd gently pulls out of her.

“I love you.” Floyd says, laying down next to her and pulling Aria close. Aria lets out a shaky breath, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“My husband.” Aria says, kissing his cheek sweetly. 

“My wife.”


End file.
